Symphony Soldier
by 1stMateShipper
Summary: Anna Summersall is sent to the Arendelle Military Summer Camp . However a night before, she meets a mysterious blonde at a party and her whole world is turned upside down. Little did she know that a certain blonde haired girl will make a re-appearance as the camp's very own Ice Queen and daughter of a stone cold, hard hitting Officer in Command. Modern AU-Elsanna, no incest.
1. Party Escapades

Atten-shun! this is Symphony Soldier and it features Army!Elsa and Army!Anna. I haven't done much writing on fanfics and I felt like I had to write this because my stupid inner voice kept pestering me. Anyways tell me what you think, review, follow and fave!

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

**16 hours until Military Summer Camp Initiation...**

"I can't believe your parents are sending you to some military summer camp!" A short-haired brunette had doubled over from laughter and had spilled her drink at some poor guy who was now drenched in vodka. After a few passing minutes, and a couple of deep breaths to keep the brunette steady, she managed to shout loud enough over the blaring music so that her voice wasn't drowned in the songs. "Why are they sending you?"

"I don't really know," answered the strawberry blonde girl who still had a full cup clutched in between nervous fingers. Anna Summersal was normally the wild party person at parties, always dressing to impress and the occasional flirting but after hearing her parents news about her going to military camp, it had doused her party mood to a dying fire. She played with one her braids, twirling it between her soft delicate fingers while trying to think of a reason why.

"Maybe they finally realized how much of a trouble you are?" joked the brunette.

Anna wasn't the trouble maker type, but from time to time she could be a clutz but that was pretty much it... Oh and the usual rambling. But it would never really cause any trouble for anyone... The strawberry blonde girl kept quiet as the little possibilities ran around her head, little did she notice the brunette eyeing her full cup.

"You know what? This is the last party of the term and possibly freedom until they make you run through hell," The brunette had grabbed Anna by the shoulders and stared at the teal-eyed girl with intensity. "You might as well go have some fun right?" A smirk crept up on the brunette's features and Anna's eyes widened in fear.

_NO, don't do this to me Punzie!-_

And with one big shove, Anna was shoved away from Punzie and she braced herself, ready to feel the sticky floor pressed on her back. But instead she collided into a soft figure and had spilled her drink all over herself. Anna who still had her eyes closed grimaced at the feeling of the liquid running around her skin and green tank top but was soon dismissed when the stranger turned her around so she could face her and placed a cool hand onto Anna's beet red face.

"Are you okay?"

Anna's eyes snapped open. Teal eyes met unnaturally icy blue ones and platinum blonde hair cascaded down her left shoulder in a messy braid. She could smell the strong alcohol on the girl's breath and worry clouded her face. Her eye's lingered on the blonde's eyes and she stood there ogling at the girl.

_She's gorgeous,_

"Why thank you," laughed an amused blonde who took another sip of her drink before opening her mouth to say something else. "I think you look beautiful."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud, not that you're not gorgeous or anything- wait what? You think I'm beautiful? Uhh thanks! I think you look beautifuller- not that your fuller or fat-" Gah! Anna speak english! "What I mean is that your look beautiful too..." And with that Anna unconsciously dived her face into the blonde's collar-bone, trying to hide her deep vermillion face. However it didn't help as she inhaled the lavender scent of the blonde girl and felt her stomach fluttering at the smell. She tore herself of the blonde and looked at the now slightly pink girl in front of her. "Sorry," she mumbled apologetically.

The blonde stared at the teal eyed girl and the freckles that was sprinkled all over her slightly tanned face before her eyes trailed down to her shirt. Anna's teal eyes never left the girls icy blue ones and when the blonde had her eyes fixed at anna's woman parts, she turned crimson. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover up as much of her chest as she could. The blonde raised a perfect eyebrow at the strawberry blonde girl's reaction and her eyes widened.

"I may be intoxicated by the alcohol but I wasn't really looking at you like that," the blonde took a deep breath to collect her quite fuzzy mind "It's just that your shirts wet and you might wanna get changed or something," pointed the blonde at Anna's drenched shirt.

She had already forgotten the weird feeling of the liquid trickling down her front and the heaviness her shirt felt but now she took a good look at it. The shirt had practically stuck itself onto her bare skin so tightly that you could practically see her curves, and not to mention how see through it became...

"Uh y-yeah, good idea," she followed the blonde girl up a flight of stairs and ignored the suggestive looks that Punzie threw her way. The blonde entered a random room and began to search for some clothes for Anna. The teal eyes girl had plopped herself onto the queen sized bed and began to hum to the song coming from downstairs. The blonde picked a dark green shirt from someones wardrobe and had thrown it across the room to Anna.

"Here, take your shirt off and get changed into something less see through," smirked the blonde who had her back facing Anna who was now really flustered.

After a few attempts to remove the sticky shirt, she finally got the dry one on. She walked towards a mirror to see how she looked and she seemed presentable enough.

"Thanks, you can turn around now... uhh what's your name?" Anna mentally face palmed when she realized she haven't even asked for the girl's name.

"Elsa Winterbourne," she took a random cup that was on the desk lamp and drank it. Her features scrunched at the taste and she wiped her lips on her wrist.

"Elsa..." Anna let the name roll on her tongue and shivered at the sensation. She looked at Elsa who seemed to have inched closer to her with her head cocked to one side. "Um sorry, I'm Anna Summersall," and began to fidget with the hem of the shirt.

A small smile tugged at Elsa's lips and she took Anna's hand in hers. The strawberry girl's breathing hitched at the feeling of the cold hands on her warm ones but was soon upset when the hand was replaced with a red cup of alcohol. "Here have some, I think you need to relax some more." motioning at Anna's other hand furiously fidgeting with her shirt.

Anna took the cup and gulped down its contents to Elsa's surprised and finished it in a matter of seconds. "Ugh, it taste's horrible," muttered Anna while the flavour still lingered on her tongue.

Elsa looked at the girl with amusement and took the teal-eyed girl's hand once more. "Would you like to dance?" motioning the girl downstairs.

Anna beamed as she followed her back downstairs to the heavy booming of the stereo system. They wove past a bunch of drunk high schoolers, who were dancing inappropriately to the music, and settled themselves in the middle of the room. First they started slow but after a few more drinks it started to get a little heated in between the two girls. A couple of looks were exchanged, then followed by lustful kisses the two had. Soon the alcohol began to kick in and the rest of the night was a blur to Anna, all that remained was the kiss she felt on her temple before exhaustion finally took her.

* * *

**6 hours until Military Summer Camp Initiation...**

_"Anna, I think I may have some feelings for you, I don't know if it's the alcohol talking but..." Elsa's icy blue eyes turned into a darker, lustful shade "I want you," _

_Anna gulped at this and before she had the time to respond, her lips were pressed against Elsa's wanting ones. The strawberry blonde had involuntarily gasped and Elsa had prodded her tongue in her mouth. Anna's knees began to feel weak and was glad that Elsa had her pressed against the wall. She let out a puff of air and this fueled Elsa's desires more. Elsa wrapped her arm tighter around her waist, trying to deepen the kiss as much as she could and Anna had her fingers deep into Elsa's platinum blonde hair. Elsa then pulled away from the heated kiss and trailed kisses down the younger girls neck, occasionally switching from kisses, sucking and nibbling. This erupted a series of moans and pleas from Anna as her core began to heat up. Elsa then smirked at the younger girl's neck and pressed her thigh up in between her thighs, causing a shiver to run up Anna's spine and a really loud moan,_

_"Elsa!"_

Anna had jolted awake from her 'dream' and sat upright, her breathing labored and sweat covering her face. Her hair was in a mess, protruding from many angles and she it almost resembled a mane of a lion, minus the grace that is. Her eyes were still half-open but it was enough for Anna to see the time.

_1.15 pm... Urgh..._

She forced herself out of bed with a groan and finally had a good look at the room that accommodated her for a night, strangely it resembled a lot like her room at home. It had the same purple curtains with gold flowery decor on it, the same pastel green wallpaper that was covered in different shades of autumn leaves. It even had the same empty plate of toasts she left yesterday on the desk lamp. One by one Anna began to piece the resemblance and her mouth opened to say something but closed again.

_Huh? How did I get back in my room? _

She was suddenly overcome with a strong headache and began to massage her sore temple with her delicate fingers. But as she brought down her fingers from her forehead, she found a red smudge on her fingertips that looked a lot like red lipstick.

"What?- Urgh! My head, now where did dad put the Ibuprofen..." grumbled Anna while making her way to the kitchen, but was greeted by a familiar brunette with a glass of water and Ibuprofen in hand.

"Anna, you might want some of this for your hangover," Punzie put down the items onto the counter before ushering Anna in who was stumbling as if she had two left feet. "Wow, you look worse up close," chipped in the brunette after having a close look at Anna's features, but careful not to mention the lipstick stain on the left side of her head.

But Anna caught on what she was staring at and quickly dismissed it, "I don't even know how I got that,"

Slowly Anna lowered herself onto the stool, careful not to make sudden movements and took the water and Ibuprofen. Punzie took a seat next to Anna but her emerald-green eyes widened in alarm at the sight of what was on Anna's neck...

"Anna what the heck is that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Anna who was already munching on some toast that Punzie had made for her. She looked at Punzie who was frantically motioning at her neck, she brought a hand to it and applied a little pressure,

_Ouch- _She internally winced.

"Um I don't really remember what happened last night okay? It's a bit of a blur to me," confessed Anna sheepishly, who had taken out the chocolate spread and began to slather her toast in it.

"Anna! When I said 'go have some fun' I didn't mean this kind?!" Punzie's sudden outburst caused Anna's wince at the sound. "Sorry, you know what it's none of my business, I'm glad you made it back home at least," smiled Punzie who was now watching Anna devour the chocolate covered toast like she's just ran a marathon.

"Her Punshie, did yer take meh back home afteh last night?" asked Anna with her mouth still full, struggling to swallow the contents down.

"No I didn't I assumed a someone else brought you back, but they forgot to close your door so I kinda waltzed in to check up on you," confessed Punzie while trying to stifle a laughter at the sight of Anna almost choking on her food.

_Oh... Oh well, I'm back home anyways._

"Anyways I'd love to watch and stay but I have to go and you have some preparations for the military summer camp thing," Punzie took all the plates and shoved them into the dishwasher before walking back to the door. "See you next term Anna!" she waved at Anna from her car and drove off.

Now Anna was left to contemplate the rest of her afternoon until her dad arrives at 4.30 to drop her off at the camp. She closed the door and locked it before she climbed up the stairs to her room. After several attempts of packing and internal battles for whether or not she brings her stuffed snowman Olaf, she finally managed to pack her things in a suitcase that was about half her size.

"Phew! That was harder than I thought," A stray strand of hair fell upon Anna's face and she blew it away. She glanced at the clock and noted the time. "Alright I have an hour until my dad comes to pick me up," She walked towards her mirror and inspected herself. She could see tiny sweat patches around her arms and neck and the smell suddenly made her nose twitch.

"Shower, probably a good idea..." she noted. She walked across her room to a shower room that had a bath and a shower. She had sprawled her towels on the rack and began to remove her clothing, but stopped mid-air when she noticed a couple of bruises on her stomach that lead up to her chest and disappearing under her bra. Her eyes widened for a moment and she inhaled deeply at the sight. Then she exhaled and tried to compose herself as best as she could and tried to ignore the rest of the bruises that surrounded her inner thighs.

After a few minutes, she turned the shower on and onto hot water. She stepped in and gasped at the feeling of a nice warm shower. She remained there for about 20 minutes, lathering her hair and soaping up, but it felt like forever. She then turned the faucet off and made a grab for her towels. As she opened the door, hot steam seemed to have erupted from the showers and she made her way to her bedroom once more, occasionally rubbing a hand against the bruise on her neck.

She opened her wardrobe and picked at outfit; Her usual green floral tank top and some jeans that hugged her figure nicely. Anna then wrapped her hair in a towel and entered the bathroom once again. It still had some steam and radiated a nice warm, cozy feeling. She grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush the remaining alcohol that stained her mouth and tried to clear the smell with a lot of mouthwash. When she was happy, she flashed a pearly white smile at the mirror and began to dry her hair and braid it into her signature braid.

She entered her room again, at looked at the time.

"Five minutes until dad arrives," she then loitered around her room, making sure she didn't forget anything else until she heard the front door open and a familiar voice echoed throughout the household.

"Anna! I'm back, grab your things and let's go!"

And with that Anna, hoisted up the luggage down the stairs and greeted her dad with a hug. The brunette man had hugged the girl tightly and even lifted her off her feet before setting his hazel eyes on her teal ones. "Kiddo you ready for the Arendelle Military Summer Camp?" his eyes had switched from bright ones into a more serious tone.

"As ready as I'll ever be, but why did you have to send me there?" pouted Anna while fake sniffling.

A genuine laugh rang in the living room and Anna's father placed a hand on her strawberry blonde hair, then ruffling it. "You'll find out soon," he smiled at her while her eyebrows knitted at the mess he did to her hair and to the answer she wasn't hopping for.

Her dad then ushered the girl out of the house and led her to his Land Rover and dumped her stuff in the back. Anna took one last look at her beauty of a home and she had to admit she was a bit anxious about going. Her father had turned on the engines but caught a glimpse of Anna looking a bit nervous, he grabbed her hand and tried to relax the poor thing.

"Don't worry Commanding Officer Winterbourne is a close friend of mine when we were young. He may appear strict at first but he's not bad! I'm sure he'll keep an eye out for you kiddo," he smiled at her and then took the wheels of the car and began to drive. Little did he notice how silent Anna had become at the mention of a certain name...

_Winterbourne?, _She let the name roll in her head.

_WINTER-BOURNE... W-I-N-T-E-R-B-O-U-R-N-E... _

_Oh gods no._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Review, follow and share! **

**-1stMateShipper**


	2. It's Her

**Squad Atten-Shun!** Greetings my Symphony Soldiers, Here I grace you with another chapter of S.S :)) Oh and some army references will be put down at some points so you don't end up being confused or anything. Btw all my army reference are from the UK since I live there and it would make more sense but if I get some things wrong, please feel free to tell me. I don't bite!

And oh wow! 33 followers and 7 faves already? What is this sorcery?! ***ahem*** but thanks for the support :)

**Disclaimer: Yeah Disney own Frozen but OH! could you imagine the possibilities if the Elsanna fandom owned it!**

* * *

**1 hour and 45 minutes until Military Summer Camp Initiation...**

_Anna ran her tongue across Elsa's cool lips, catching the lower one between her teeth alternating between sibling and sucking. She felt Elsa shiver at the feeling and caused the blonde to open her mouth slightly. Anna takes this as an invitation to move deeper into the kiss, she darted her tongue inside, thrusting in and out, making a nice slow rhythm that elicited many moans of pleasure from the older girl._

_Hmmm, what is that familiar taste? Hmmmm Chocolate... She tastes amazing, _She hummed then smirked into the kiss and pressed their bodies impossibly close, not wanting to let this goddess before her escape.

"Anna? Kiddo? You gotta wake up," A faint sound began to stir Anna from sleep. "Someone wants to meet you,"

Drool continued to drip from Anna's mouth while she turned to face the source of the sound. "Huh? Gimme a few seconds..." she mumbled before plopping her head back onto the nest her arms made for her head, completely unaware that they had arrived at Arendelle Military Summer Camp. Her father had continued to shake the girl softly, afraid the strawberry haired girl might lash out on him.

"So this is the daughter of Christian and Margaret Summersall? She's a bit of a lazy lass isn't she?" A female voice with a Scottish accent jested outside of Mr. Summersall's window.

Anna raised an eye-brow at this then opened her eyes with a yawn. She wiped the string of saliva, arched her back and stretched her arm as far as she could reach and stared at the source of the female voice. Never has she seen such fiery red curly hair that seemed to be untamable, and a smile that promised adventure with a slight hint of rebellion. But the feature that surprised her was the small resemblance she held with a certain blonde girl. The red-head had blue cerulean eyes and a pale complexion that almost looked ivory.

Unconsciously she raised her hand to her neck, allowing her fingers to linger on the bruise. Her ears began to turn a shade of pink while recalling the girl and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Anna take your bags and let Lance Corporal DunBroch, show you into the cadet dorms," Ushered her father who was already getting out of the car to help the girl with her luggage. Anna complied, lugged herself out of the vehicle and took her bags from her father after giving him a massive bear hug.

"I'll miss you dad," she turned to face her father and stared intently into his hazel brown eyes.

"I'll miss you to kiddo," he ruffled her hair once again before handing her over to L.C DunBroch.

"Sir, do you wish to see Commanding Officer Winterbourne before leaving?" questioned DunBroch while she had one of Anna's bags in hand.

"No, its fine. Just tell him Christian Summersall sends his greetings," and with a nod from DunBroch, the two girls walked towards a massive campus, situated in a forest of endless trees and dirt.

Anna eyed the different cabins that were almost the size of her own home. She noted that each house had the platoon name and was also intrigued by how each house had a different look to it. All six platoon housings were situated around the Officer's Cabin as if it was the Saturn Rings. In the middle was the most ancient building compared to the others. Unlike the other houses that were made of either wood, brick or concrete, this one was made of white marble. It was almost double the size of Anna's house and was far more decorative on the outside. It was ringed with a hedge and had the A.M.S.C flag looking proud over the campus itself. She saw people around her age who were dragging their bags into their platoon houses and frantically trying to get into their uniform. Eventually Anna was brought to a white concrete building that was about three stories high. It had a metal gate and a white pavement that led to the massive oak doors of the platoon.

"Welcome to Arnem," introduced L.C DunBroch while she pointed at the massive banner at the left side of the house gate.

Anna couldn't help but stare in awe a the building in front of her, it was a well-built house that had the platoon name encrusted onto the doors with the crest of the A.M.S.C engraved onto to fine wood. Anna had so many questions about this building alone,

_Why did every house have its own different look?_

_Does it house boys and girls?_

and the list went on and on, but since Anna was Anna, she blurted out the most stupidest one.

"Its warmer that I thought in here!" she bit her lip at her stupidity and mentally face palmed herself.

_Great Anna, first person you talk to and already she's gonna think that your literally autistic or something..._

L.C DunBroch stared at the girl with fascination and amusement. Her warm smile turned into a grin before dragging Anna inside the building. "What I think you meant was colder," she chuckled to herself. They entered a room that literally looked like something out of a book. There was a grand hallway that lead to either the main stairs, the living room, or the pantry. Anna noted that the hallway had a red carpet leading to the stairs and a bunch of badges and trophies on display. She also noted that there were pictures of the whole platoon over the years.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she eyed the different paintings on the wall of previous cadets who were here long before she was born.

L.C DunBroch let out a hearty laugh, "Oh just wait until you meet the Colour Sergeant," she looked around and made sure that no one heard her next sentence, "Also known as the Ice Queen." Anna shot her a look of confusion.

_Ice Queen, what the heck is that supposed to mean?_

"Anyways lassie inside the safe haven that is Arnem, you can call me Merida, but anywhere else refer to me as the Lance Corporal," quipped in Merida who was now ascending the stairs and was effortlessly carrying one of Anna's heavier bags while a few paces behind her was a flabbergasted strawberry blonde haired girl, who was panting for air. Merida took note of Anna's unfit state and laughed at the sight. "Sadly enough for you, you're in the top dorm" gesturing to the other flight of stairs.

Anna let out an exhausted sigh and began to drag her bags up, not bothering to pick it up anymore. A few moments later, she is greeted with the last and final step.

"Thank the lord!" praised Anna who was now bent on one knee and with her hands flung up. A smile crept on Merida's face once again as the girl never failed to amuse her with her personality. Merida unlocked the door and was met with a raven haired asian woman.

"Cadet Fa this is Anna Summersall, your dorm mate." Anna curiously eyed the asian girl from head to toe. Already she was dressed in the cadet uniform which consisted a Multi Terain Pattern (MTP) field jacket, a smock, a light weight MTP combat shirt, combat trousers, a sturdy MTP belt, the beret and finally the A.M.S.C badge. She also noted that her raven hair was in a bun. The girl had walked closer to the girls, saluted both the girls then eventually shook Anna's free hand.

"Hello Anna, I'm pleased to meet you I am Fa Mulan," she greeted a little too courteously while she bowed her head. This earned a rather unlady like snort from the red-head beside Anna.

"Lassie, I'm not testing you or anything like last time, just relax were in-house," A smirk had grown on Merida's face while she watched Mulan staring at her with disbelief.

"Oh good for a second there I thought I was gonna pass out, too much formality for me," nervously laughed Mulan who was now scratching the back of her neck. She then took Anna's bag, which was supposedly heavy to Anna, and moved it onto Anna's bed on the right side of the room, by the window. Anna had realized that one half of the room was covered in some ancient chinese war posters while the other side, which was Anna's was clearly empty, besides the bed, the lamp desk, wardrobe and the cupboards. Clearly this wasn't Mulan's first initiation.

_Speaking of initiation-_

"Oh Anna! I had forgotten, initiation is in 45 minutes so yer better hurry and get changed into your uniform, don't want to keep them Winterbourne's waiting lassie!" and with that the red-head left. At the mention of a uniform, Anna didn't remember bringing or having any of that.

"It's in your cupboards Anna," Answered Mulan as if she read Anna's mind. Anna gave her a nod and proceeded to draw out the contents from the cupboard. She pulled out a couple of shirts, a jacket, some trousers and some Cadet handbook or something but she decided it was of no importance and left it in there. She then eyed her uniform. All of this was foreign to Anna and she looked at Mulan with panic-stricken eyes.

"Here, you put this as the under layer," she motioned to the MTP shirt, "then take the trousers and tuck in the shirt." This continued for longer than Mulan had hopped as the teal-eyed girl would occasionally put the damned thing backwards or inside out. After several attempts of putting the kit on and trying to tame Anna's wild hair and putting it into a tight bun, Mulan let out a hum of approval.

"Phew, that was a bit time-consuming wasn't it?" she elbowed Anna who hasn't really said anything since Merida mentioned 'Winterbourne' "You sure are quiet..." said Mulan when she received no answer.

And all of a sudden Anna did what Anna would have done in that situation, word vomit.

"Huh? Me quiet? No! Whatever gave you that idea? I was just thinking and well I was a bit nervous about the initiation and about the Winterbourne... but a quiet Anna? No- Never heard of it! But sorry that it was a little awkward when I left you hanging, not that your awkward- I'm awkward! And I'm rambling..." Anna looked away from a stunned Mulan, a pink tint appearing on her ears.

"I did not see that coming, you pretty much spontaneously combusted words out like it was vomit!" Anna didn't know what to make of Mulan's impression on her. "I seriously thought I was gonna have a boring roomate throughout summer!" and with that Anna turned around to see a happy raven haired girl with a smile plastered on her face. "Just don't go all turtle on me again,"

A microphone blared throughout campus, silencing every sound. "Attention all Officers, Staffs, NCO's and Cadets, report to base for initiation,"

* * *

Technically base was at central zone of the campus situated near the Commanding Officer's cabin. Upon hearing the message, every Officer, Staff, NCO and Cadet have sprawled out of the houses and have rushed into base. It was an endless ocean of green to Anna who was now clinging to Mulan for dear life while cadets were frantically trying to find their platoon.

"Fall in!" Ordered a small, stringy man over the noise.

And with that each platoon was set up in formation. There were three ranks consisting of 6 cadets, and 3 columns of cadets. Each platoon were on a straight line with the NCOs in the back and the Sergeants in the front. Everyone was at the 'at ease' position and luckily for Anna, she was in the back where she could just follow the people in front of her and lessen the chances of screwing up in front of everybody. Now there was complete silence as the parade waited for the next order, if only Anna knew what it was.

She eyed a bulky man with a buzz cut styled platinum blonde hair that was slowly turning white, march with such presence in front of the company. He was well into his late forties and every feature of his face meant seriousness. He wore a different beret to the company and had a lance tucked under his left arm.

_I hope that's just for decoration..._

Then a rather scrawny looking man with a toupee marched towards Mr Buzz-Cut with less grace and saluted him before turning to face the company. But all thoughts left her when she saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair near the platoon's front ranks. Her eyes widened and she could feel her hands getting clammy and fingers twitching at the gorgeous sight before her.

_"Ahh! Anna,"_

_Elsa's arm wrapped around the strawberry blonde girl's waist even tighter and began to push her to the wall harder, eliciting a loud moan from Anna. The teal-eyed girl moved her hand from the blonde's neck to the golden curls and ran her nimble fingers through the endless waves of platinum blonde hair that was heavily scented in lavender._

She quickly shut her eyes, due to the oncoming head-ache she felt; A cloud of red began to illuminate her tanned face and freckles.

"Parade!"

The voice of Mr Buzz-Cut contained such authority that the hairs on Anna's back stood up. Every individual then drove their arms behind their backs, locked their shoulders then pushed their chest out. However, Anna didn't quite get onto it on time and was a few seconds slower than everyone else.

Silence once again.

"Parade, Atten-shun!"

Everyone brought up their left leg to a 90 degree angle, then stomped it down in unison, but since Anna was so uncoordinated, there was a clear single stomp after the others.

_Gah! Come on Anna! How come everybody knows what to do?! Am I missing something here?! _She could feel the NCOs stares eating her up from behind and her face had already gone a full bright red. Sadly for her, another command followed, but this one was more complicated.

"Parade, on open order, right dress!"

Following the people in front of her, she remained still and looked to her right; she heard a deep cough from behind. She turned to face a rugged man with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He nodded towards the others, motioning at the rest of the rank who were all a step behind her. She mouthed a 'thanks' then ungracefully took a step away from the middle ranks and turned her face to the right, hoping no-one can see her furiously gushing face.

"Parade, stand at ease!"

Now following her own rank, she aligned her feet to her shoulders, then brought her hands behind her back, intertwining them.

"Stand easy!"

In unison, besides Anna, everyone raised their arms behind their backs to the little gap just above their behind. Anna found the position a little uncomfortable and began to move her arms about, then gave up and rested her arm behind her but.

"Welcome to the new members and welcome back to those who have been here before," addressed the Mr Buzz-Cut, who Anna presumed was Commanding Officer Winterbourne, "For those who don't know, I am Commanding Officer Winterbourne all will be addressed as your Warrant Officer-"

_Yep I was right,_ laughed Anna to herself.

"Now we shall begin by introducing each platoon's sergeants, for the platoon Delmeny, we have Sergeant Adam Beaste and Color Sergeant Ariel Tritons." A blue-eyed, slender, handsome man with long light auburn hair, tied into a ponytail, marched towards C.O Winterbourne. He was shortly followed by a slender, fair-skinned, red-head with, again blue eyes. They stood in front of the Commanding Officer and saluted him before marching to his side and in parallel to Delmeny.

"For Entiston, Sergeant Belle Brooks and Colour Sergeant Li Shang," A beautiful brunette with hazel eyes stepped out of the front ranks and gracefully marched towards the C.O, then followed by a fairly built raven haired man with tanned skinned. They repeated the same action as the ones before them and faced their platoon Entiston.

"In Lendor, Sergeant Vanessa Alusru and Colour Sergeant Hans Sutherland," An almost uncanny resemblance to Ariel stepped out of the ranks and Anna saw dark brown hair and violet eyes that had a flirtatious gleam. She marched towards the C.O with a little sway to her hips that seemed to hypnotize nearby lookers and a seductive smirk. Then she saw an auburn haired man with sideburns and emerald eyes that screamed dangerous, arrogantly march forward and to Vanessa's side. In unison they saluted then walked to the side, and faced Lendor with smug smirks plastered on their face.

"And finally Arnem, Sergeant Olaf Olvirson-" Before the Commanding Officer even finished saying his name, a really pale looking boy with dark raven hair, had already marched towards the C.O with such optimistic speed that he had to pause before saying the next name. Winterbourne looked down at the naive boy smiling in front of him and Anna swore his eye's warmed up.

"And Colour Sergeant Elsa Winterbourne,"

Anna's jaw dropped. A drop dead gorgeous girl, with beauty that would put Aproditie to shame, with platinum blonde hair done in a braid and icy blue eyes, similar to Mr. Buzz-Cut and _great_ curves, gracefully marched towards her father. Her features were completely shadowed with regal and poise unlike the playful and quite suggestive one she had at the party. They both saluted him then like all the others, stood infront of the platoon, looking very authorotive. All Anna could do was ogle at the girl and flip shit while her brain went haywire.

_This girl, the daughter of the Mr Buzz-Cut, and my freaking platoon commander is the same bleeping girl I made out with! and possibly other things at the party..._ Screamed Anna's mind. She tried to bite her lip before anything stupid or Anna-like came out of her mouth... But it was too late.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Silence followed.

_OHHHhhhhh MOtheR-FuuUUUuUUCK! ShiT, SHit, sHIt, ShIT! WHERE'S A FUCKING CLIFF WHEN YOU NEED ONE! OHHHhhh YoU've DoNE IT NoW ANnA, YOU'RE GonNA GET ScREWED OvER- CRAP! THIER LooKiNG AT ME! WHaT DO I DO?! UHHH THINK, ANNA THINK- OH I KnOW UMmm JuST-_

"Whoever that was, your lucky that I didn't pull you out here to formally apologize for your language to the whole company _and_ our soldier,"

Anna snapped her attention to her boots, pretty sure her red face said it all; She swallowed hard.

But little did she notice the pair of icy blue eyes staring at her.

* * *

**Sooooo what do you guys think? Is it looking good so far? Tell me what your guys feel about this chapter and review, email do whatever to correct me even! :) Next chapter is gonna get interesting between them XD**

**The ranks in order: well at least the ones I focus more on...**

**Cadet/Private: All new troops start here.**

**Lance Corporal: Required to supervise a small team of up to 4 soldiers called a section and can under-go specialized military training.**

**Corporal: Instructor qualifications are gained, given more command to more soldiers that L.C and also weapons handling.**

**Sergeant: Senior role of responsibility that are 2nd in command of a troop or platoon up to 35 soldiers plus junior officer assistance.**

**Colour Sergeant: Senior role of responsibility of man and resource management. In charge of up to 120 soldiers or even a platoon or troop. **

**Warrant Officer Class 2 (Company Sergeant Major): Senoir management focused on training, welfare and discipline of complany up to 120 soldiers. WOC2 acts as senior adviser to Platoon Commanders.**

**Warrant Officer Class 1 (Commanding Officer): The most senior soldier rank in the British Army. Senior adviser of platoons, discipline, welfare, resources and command of up to 650 soldiers and their equipment.**

**A/N:**

**To Guest- Yes they actually did it, but as you can deduce Anna was a little too drunk that night to remeber all of it but she's starting to. Oh and Elsa remembers everything ;) **

**-1stMateShipper**


	3. Not Giving Up

**Atten-Shun my Symphony Soldiers**, I really appreciate the reviews, followers and faves! It's really encouraging me to go on with this and I'm really glad people like it. Oh and I may start doing some Elsa POV later as suggested by one of you so yeah! Lets go for it XD Oh and props to Hush Puppy for helping me out with this :)

btw this might be a bit of a boring chapter for you guys, I just had to do some background stuff if you dont mind!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

**Elsa Winterbourne POV,**

"HOLY SHIT!"

_That voice,_

She glanced at her platoon's wide eyes and followed the direction of the stares; her eyes set on a familiar strawberry blonde haired girl. Her breathing hitched, she clenched her fist tight, drawing out blood from her ivory skin. She quickly glanced at her father, who was glaring at Arnem with no trace of emotion. Her blood ran cold, afraid that he would pick out the teal-eyed girl and give her a scolding.

"Whoever that was, your lucky that I didn't pull you out here to formally apologize for your language to the whole company _and_ our soldier,"

She released the air she didn't know she was holding and her pounding heart began to slow down. Unlike Anna, she remembered every single thing that happened at the party. She remembered how she snuck out of the house, behind her fathers back. She remembered how the girl had bumped into her, and how see through her shirt became after she was doused in vodka. She remembered bringing her upstairs to get her some spare clothes and the dancing afterwards. She had it all planed, she wanted to let it go after all the years that her father had ignored her, but the one thing she didn't plan was falling for her.

She didn't plan on kissing her, or even the sex that quickly followed. In fact it was her first time. Being with Anna gave her the things she had always wanted.

Love and Freedom.

She remembered how her father and mother used to love her once. They were so happy together, her brunette mother would always tell her stories of how one day she would fall in love and be happy like her and her father. She remembered the days when her father would always smile at them warmly and call her 'Snowflake', but soon it became a temporary bliss.

Her mother died in a fatal accident when she was nine. The whole family was distraught, especially her father. She recalled the pain and sorrow in his eyes whenever he saw his little daughter telling him she loved him. But he could never say the same words back. As she grew, he began to busy himself with the army, leaving Elsa with no one else to love her. On her 10th birthday she realized how painstakingly similar she looked like her mother besides the hair. As a young girl, all she wanted was for her parents to love her, so on her 13th birthday she begged her father to take her to military camp. She believed that being there, he might acknowledge her presence and that she could impress him at his work place, or that putting her emotions aside would he truly see how grown up she is now and that they can get through this together, but everything was kept strictly professional. She grew up being raised like a soldier instead of a daughter.

She took a deep shaky sigh. She missed him deeply, and would do whatever it takes to get her father back. The blonde snatched another glance at the strawberry haired girl and repeated the mantra her father taught her on the first day.

_Conceal it, don't feel it,_ she repeated in her head. her mind was filled with complications, to choose the one girl who had given her both love and freedom, or to continue to chase her father, the only family she had left and believing that his love for her still remains somewhere.

She made up her mind.

"Be the good girl you've always had to be," she muttered under her breath, turning her attention away from the girl.

* * *

**Anna Summersall POV,**

_Okay Anna, just ignore the feeling that your NCOs are probably going to go all different army heights on you sorry little behind,_

She continued to stare at the ground, fumbling with her thumbs at the back of her but. She made a quick glance to the right, then the left. She met the hazel eyes of the blonde man who warned her of the command, then noticed the baffled expression on his face.

'What the hell?' He mouthed while glancing back and forth from the blonde and back to her.

"None of your business," she retorted with a loud 'hmmp,'

"You are to face the front and stand in silence cadet," shouted a rather old man, who was sickly thin and had a nose that seemed out of proportion to his scrawny face. He was looking her way with his little beady eyes.

_Jeez what crawled up his bum and died..._

Anna couldn't help but glared at the blonde boy with a smug smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and finally listened to the announcements.

"For the rest of summer we have a series of programs to do. First of all for the 1st 2 weeks, we begin with the cadet basic training and field leader combined course which is focused on drills, communication skills and teamwork. We will also have the annual Inter Platoon competition which will be taken seriously by every platoon member, it takes place in 4 weeks from today and finally on the last 2 weeks, we have the cadet recon course were you have no choice but to push yourself harder than ever before. You all know that statistically 35% of you will not pass and therefore will receive punishment if you do not meet the standards,"

"And with that, NCOs of Arnem, stay behind."

_Oh no..._

"Parade, dismiss!"

The whole company turned to the right, and came to the shun. They saluted in the direction of the officer then marched away, Anna continued to walk away but was rooted to the ground when she caught a glimpse of Mr Buzz-Cut scolding her platoons NCOs, and was pretty sure it was because of her.

_He looks really mad about it- Jeez Anna! You swore in front of the WHOLE company, of course he'd be really put off about it! Especially on the first day, what a great way to make yourself noticed! Now shut up, your rambling again,_

Shortly they were dismissed and they we're walking her way.

_OH Gods! Anna why aren't you running away?! Arghh come on feet move, do you even know how to run?!_

A few beats later, she regained her foot coordination but before she could make a run for it, a slim hand grabbed her on the shoulder, yanking her backwards violently And she came into contact with a figure.

She turned to face a fiery red-head with an expression that would have sent Anna running for their life, if only the girl didn't have a vice grip on her now aching shoulder.

"Lassie what in the world were you thinking! You could have landed yourself in deep trouble for using language like that in front of Winterbourne!" The red-head was practically wailing her arms about, explaining that because of her, the NCOs got a talk about teaching the new cadets manners and discipline.

"He wouldn't let that go easy you know? they'll have their eyes on you for now Anna so watch out," added in Mulan appeared behind The teal eyed girl. Anna looked at Mulan with confused eyes. "I was just going to make sure you didn't make a run for it before Merida go to you," she laughed.

"You guys are mean," Anna pouted.

"We know, just don't pull of a stunt like that again alright?"

"I-It was an a-accident anyways! I wouldn't n-normally swear out loud for no reason..." She turned away, not wanting to face them. Yes it was an accident but she had lied about the last part.

"Are you sure it was for 'no reason'?" Merida raised an eyebrow after shooting Anna a knowing look.

"We could tell you have the hots for Elsa, why didn't you tell us?" Mulan now had a grave smile on her face

Anna's stomach grumbled in response.

"Oh l-look at the time! We r-really should be m-making our way to dinner!" She announced while looking at the non-existent watch on her left wrist, hopping they wouldn't press her anymore.

There was a chorus of stomach growls from the two girls in front of her.

"Yeah I'm starving, let's go guys!" Mulan linked their arms together then dragged them to the dinning hall.

_Phew! That was close..., _she sighed in relief.

"Oh and Anna, we are talking about this 'crush' of yours tonight,"

"Crap..."

* * *

The dining hall was an endless sea of army uniforms, she held a tighter grip on Mulan and Merida, afraid that she would get washed away by the crowd. She noted how big and grand it was, the floor was made of wood, there were several white pillars holding up the room and that the kitchen we're staffed by the members of Delmeny.

As they approached the large rows of food, she was greeted by a red-head and a brunette.

"Hey there you must be new here right?" The red-head gestured at Anna. The girl had the most ocean blue eyes that Anna had ever seen and her hair looked so unrealistic ally good, even if it was in a bun. She had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't loosing it, not noticing the queue of impatient people behind her.

"Excuse me! We don't have all day here, hurry up and get something!"

"O-oh un y-yeah so umm can I have the... uhhh..." She was eying the food in front of her and couldn't concentrate due to a certain reappearance from a blonde.

"May I suggest the only thing we have available?" Jested a well-built man beside the red-head.

"Oh yeah I'll have that then!" her face reddened in embarrassment while she took the food. "Thanks... Uhhh I didn't quite get your name,"

"Hurry up already! There's literally only one main option!"

"Alright already! Just give me a few seconds," shouted Anna over her shoulder.

"Hey your that girl who shouted 'Holy Shit' Right?" questioned the brunette man. "Oh and I'm Adam Beaste,"

"I'm Ariel Tritons by the way," the girl took the teal eyed girls hand and shook it furiously, "Guessing from your expression it was you! Oh that was funny-" she glanced behind Anna to find a crowd of angry and impatient soldiers. "We'll see you later, we have some soldiers to feed,"

Anna moved along and there was a chorus of cheers behind her. She couldn't help but turn into a deep shade of red while she tried to catch up to Merida and Mulan after grabbing herself some water.

"Yikes anna, how long did it take you to get the food?! Ita just one option for today, how long would it take your for the others?" joked Mulan in between the bites of food.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that! I-I just got a little d-distracted that's all!" She stabbed the chicken on her plate frustrated by the joke.

"Woah there lassie, we were just fooling around!" Merida held her hands up in defeat.

Anna continued to stab at her meal, unaware that a rugged blonde man who had been listening to the convo behind them, turned around to face the group and sat next to them with a half eaten carrot in hand.

"Was this little distraction a certain blue-eyed blonde?"

Anna's head shot up in surprise and had almost choked on the piece of chicken she had been feasting on. She quickly made a grab for the water and chugged Dow. The contents, her chest moving up and down rapidly. She felt two hands on her back, presumably Merida's and Mulan's, trying to ease the girl.

"No!" She managed after swallowing the last bit of water in her glass. "What are you doing listening to our conversation anyway?"

"Your reaction said otherwise," he raised an eyebrow. Anna opened her mouth to say that it honestly wasn't because of her bit was interrupted. "You know what? Don't answer that, you won't get anywhere with the Ice Queen, I'll catch you later carrot head," he left the table and excited the room, leaving Anna stumped.

"The Ice Queen? What did he mean?" She ate the last spoonful of chicken and let out a unlady like burp.

behind Anna, Elsa Winterbourne had sat herself down a few tables behind Anna but enough for Merida to notice the cool pair of eyes, staring their way.

"Umm well explain it to you later Anna," Merida snapped her attention back to her finished meal, hopping that Anna wouldn't turn around and come face to face with the Ice Queen herself. "I'm done, yer finished yet?" she put down her fork and swallowed the last contents quickly.

Anna and Mulan hummed in response and they soon made their way back to Arnem, the cool eyes never leaving Anna.

* * *

**Elsa Winterbourne POV**

As per usual, the Ice Queen sat alone near the corners of the room and began picking on her salad and chicken. She sat on the chair with great poise and grace, she even cut the chicken in perfect squares before drawing it into her mouth. she continued this motion until she saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair.

_Ignore her Elsa, focus on getting your father back instead, _insisted the Ice Queen inside her.

_I don't know if I can,_ she continued to keep her eyes on Anna. _I mean she gave me the things I longed for... I just thought that maybe we could be-_

_Friends? Lovers? Wow you've truly melted after seeing this girl, just look at what she's done to you and your father already... He scolded you and your NCOs for her actions; for all you know father could have given you a chance this time..., _she mocked.

she was right, her father seemed to have blamed them for not teaching her about manners. his face had more sorrow in it that it ever had before, and this tore Elsa's heart. She had to accept that she couldn't give up on her father, not when she feels like she's close to finally getting to him.

_you're right... I should just pretend it never happened,_ a part of Elsa screamed that she needed Anna to through this but right now, she didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

_good girl..._ her conscious hummed.

Despite being in a room filled with people, she had never felt so alone.

* * *

**Anna Sumersall POV**

"Alright lassie, spill all the details on how you may have the hots for the Ice Queen," The red-head had pulled her back into the room after dragging her up the damned stairs.

"It's not nice to man-handle people!" She wormed out of Merida's grip before plopping herself onto her bed. She yanked out her boots and tossed them into corner, quickly followed by the TOS hat and the outer shirt.

"woah calm down there feisty pants," laughed Mulan.

_Maybe I can calm down when you both stop harassing me!_ she eyed the pencils on her desk and grin grew on her freckled face.

"alright I'm calm..."

"Okay to get this over with, Elsa has a reputation as the Ice Queen because she- OUCH! Did you just throw a pencil at me?!" Merida clutched her throbbing right temple which was rapidly turning red.

"No..." Anna's victorious smile said otherwise.

"Okay Anna I think you've had your fun, now let's get down business," Mulan sat herself down on Anna's bed while Merida leaned against the white walls.

"you won't get anywhere with her." They both stated in unison.

_What do you mean? She seemed really approachable at the party,_

"She never really acknowledged anyone since she got here, she's literally the living embodiment of ice," Mulan continued.

"She's ice-cold." Merida reached towards the silent girl in front of them. Anna was racking set her brains, confused to see such a different side to Elsa.

"you don't k-know her like I d-do, Ice is not just cold, it can be beautiful too!" She quickly moved away from the two, baffled at what the two were trying to tell her.

"I don't think you know her well enough Anna, we just don't want you to get hurt," Sighed Mulan while scratching the back of her neck.

"just think about it lassie. It's for the best." The red-head left the room and quietly shut the door.

the rest of the night became uncomfortable for the two room mates, only the sounds of the wind against the window and the shuffling of clothes. not a single word was uttered to each other, but that didn't stop Anna's thoughts From wandering.

_Just you wait, I know that what Elsa and I felt for each other was real... Despite some minor memory loss, I know there was something and I know she felt it too, _She pulled the covers over her chest, and moved into the fetus position. She yawned and her breathing became longer, sleep was clearly close to taking her.

_I'm not giving up on her, _her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**Elsa Winterbourne POV,**

_"your house or mine?" Anna's eyes were clouded with lust and alcohol. She released a short puff of warm air behind Elsa's ear, earning a shiver from the older girl._

_"yours."_

_they walked out the house, clutching each other and sending looks of lust, before opening the door. a cold wind greeted Elsa's pale face and she turned towards the shivering girl bedside her._

_"here, I think you need this," she handed the younger girl a navy blue coat, rimmed in white. The teal eyed girl looked at her confusedly and handed the coat back to Elsa._

_"N-no I can't, you'll freeze-"_

_"I'm fine," she insisted, wrapping the coat around the slim girl. " besides the cold never bothered me anyway," she pressed their lips together, but It was only a chaste kiss since they made it to Anna's bmw, hands still in hand. Elsa had to admit the car journey was torture, at every light stop the younger seized the opportunity to make out with the blonde girl, and the ever-growing ache between her thighs became unbearable._

_why does she have to live so far?_

_They passed a few more stop lights and soon came into a stop. They quickly jumped out the car and walked straight into the house, chaste kisses were exchanged while Anna fumbled to grab the house keys from her pockets. Elsa had pinned Anna to the door and was furiously kissing her, once Anna got the key out she was in no position to open the door._

_"Hnng, Elsa...the door," she mumbled in between the kisses._

_Without breaking the kiss, the blonde girl took the key and unlocked the door, not bothering to check if the door was even close. But soon Anna tripped over the rug and brought Elsa down with her, their bodies pressed really close. Elsa noted that Anna's thighs were pressed against her core, driving the girl mad._

_'Shit, I can't hold this anymore' With a strong pull, she grabbed the younger girl and carried her bridal style up the flight of stairs and into the bedroom, while Anna nibbled and sucked on Elsa's neck, almost causing her to topple over with every step. She carefully placed the girl down on the queen sized bed and quickly made her way to Anna's collarbone, sucking hard and making sure to leave a deep purple bruises. She quickly slipped of Anna's tank top and began to unclasp her bra._

_"Mhhh not fair," She felt Anna's finger's tugging at the hem of her shirt and in a second her shirt was ripped off and tossed into a corner._

_"Better? your highness?"_

_"Better."_

_The blonde took one of the pink nubs and began to massage it delicately in one hand, she took a quick glance at Anna, her chest was rapidly heaving up and down, she was biting her lips in order to muffle a moan. Elsa feeling bolder than usual took the peak in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it and sucked._

_"HOLY SHIT!"_

Blue eyes shot wide open.

"Crap." she looked around her surroundings and found herself back in her dorm, she was breathing heavily and could barely see the clouds of warm air in the cold room. She sat up and brought a hand to her head, carefully massaging her temple, then took a glance at the alarm clock that was ticking away.

3.38 am, 3 hours and 22 minutes until I see her again.

She stood up and began to pace in her room, pretty sure that she wont be getting any rest after reliving that memory.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show-" A familiar voice had cut the worried blonde off.

_Tsk tsk tsk, what did I tell you about thinking about the girl,_ The voice in her head was back had a menacing tone to it and also rather authorities.

_I Couldnt help it, shes constantly on my mind-_

_And who's fault was it for going to the party behind father's back? _she demanded.

_Mine, _she sighed in defeat.

_See? She's going to tear you and father apart to the point he won't even acknowledge your existence,_ it purred.

_But... Yes, I understand. _She knew attempting to bring back her father's love would have a costly price on freedom, but she longed for it more than anything else. Afterall, he's all she has left.

_Good, now enough of this and go to bed, you have a platoon to command, _It ordered before leaving Elsa alone again.

Elsa stopped pacing around and turned on the desk light before sitting down on the navy blue arm-chair. She quickly wrote down a list of possible drills to begin with in the morning, hopping it would refresh their memory in preparations for the inter platoon competition. She furiously scribbled down on the piece of paper, but constantly bit her lip whenever the strawberry blonde haired girl would come to mind. Pushing the memories away and focusing on her father, she pulled out an old, dusty album from under the papers in the drawer and opened it.

She stared in awe at a photo of herself with mother and father, love clearly shown in the eyes. Her mother sat on a red velvet chair with such grace and poise while her father stood over her with power and protectiveness. Beside her mother was a little blonde haired girl with a smile that could melt even the coldest hearts, she had her hair done in a single braid and had a bright blue dress. She ran a finger through the photo, hoping that she could go back to her blissful life as a child, wishing to be with her late mother.

"I wish it would always be like this-"

She was suddenly disturbed by the loud ring of the house bell that blared throughout Arnem, but was quickly followed by a noise.

THUD!

"Anna! Are you okay?!"

* * *

**So thanks guys again with the reviews, follows and faves! It really made my day :) I hoped you liked this chapter of Symphony Soldier and please pm me if there were any confusions, I finished this in a hurry so please tell me if things didn't make sense. THANKS!**

**-1stMateShipper **


	4. Do You Want To Play Possum? Part-1

**Atten-Shun**** my Symphony Soldiers, how was the last chapter? Well hopefully, there will be some more Anna and Elsa confrontations! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows (ALMOST 100 NOW!) Couldnt have done it without your support :)**

**Disclaimer: The usual, ****characters**** belong to ****Disney****, stuff.**

* * *

**Anna Summersall POV,**

_30 mins until morning bell..._

"Anna can't you wait at least an hour or so until breakfast-"

"Shhhh!" She sniffed the air, a familiar scent intruding her senses. She slowly and clumsily snuck around the corridors, in front of a tired Mulan dragging herself behind her. Anna came to a stop next to the flight of stairs. The teal-eyed girl made an imaginary gun with her hands, pulled it into her chest and looked both ways down the corridor, making sure that no one besides them were up yet.

_Agent Summersall is on a miss on to retrieve the chocolates from the cold chamber aka. the fridge_, in her mind the James Bond theme began to play.

"Anna, this is stupid, were gonna get in so much trouble for this..." Mulan slumped herself on the wall next to Anna and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"If you keep talking that loud, we'll get caught so be quiet," the raven haired girl sighed and continued to follow Anna antics. She regretted coming with Anna to raid the fridge, after all she's the older so she should have said no... but once the younger pulled out the puppy dog eyes, she was a goner.

_Okay, no one on the left or right, all clear,_ she smirked to herself while practically buzzing with excitement.

She carefully-and by carefully I meant clumsily-took a few steps down the spiral of stairs; light footsteps echoing down halls. She came to a halt halfway through and turned around to find the exhausted older girl still standing beside the wall. She motioned the girl forward, and continued to walk down white marble stairs, wincing whenever there was a loud creak on the wood. Finally they managed to get down the stairs and she sniffed the air again but for longer.

_Mmmmm, smells amazing..._ She closed her eyes, and allowed the delicious scent to lead her to the location.

Once she opened her eyes, she looked at the grand oak door in front of her.

Pantry, She grabbed the gold-plated handle and began to shake it, making sure it wasnt locked. Luckily for her, it opened right away and she pushed through, the smell bombarding her senses. A dark-haired girl followed behind her, and slumped herself down the counter, obviously she didn't want to be here.

"Anna, come on there's nothing-"

"BINGO!" Above the 10 foot steel fridge stood the chocolate cake leftovers. She licked her lips and quickly planned a way to get that prize of hers, but her eyes came upon a chair next to Mulan. Fueled by desire alone, she yanked the chair from the table and placed it in front of the fridge that seemed to tower over Anna, as if it was trying to keep the delicacy away from her reach.

"It's mocking me... Look at it!" she glued her eyes onto prize and began to haul herself onto the chair, it was knees first but soon enough she began to clamber on her feet. There were the usual pauses when she felt like she was about to topple over, but so far Anna prevailed on top.

_I feel like im in a James Bond movie! Or even an Indiana Jones one! she squealed to herself_, an arms reach from the prized cake.

"Be careful Anna," the girl had her eyes on Anna the whole time, a smirk crawled onto her face while watching the younger struggle to reach for the chocolate cake.

"Almost there..." She her tongue had inched itself to the corner of her lips while she tried to stretch for the chocolate cake before her, desperate to feel the sweetness rolling in her mouth and her tongue. Her finger brushed on the container causing her heart to leap with joy.

"Just a little more- Woah!"

A loud bell rang throughout the house hold, causing Anna's skin to jump out of itself. Everything went in slow motion in Anna's head. She recalled the contact she had with the container, before falling over. She remembered swinging wildly and out of control, oh and of course the near heart attack she got in her chest. But then everything went back to normal speed. She fell rather ungracefully onto the floor and soon she became familiar with the cold floor beneath her.

THUD!

"Anna are you okay?!" the girl rushed towards Anna's aid and offered her a hand. But Anna didn't notice it at all since her eyes were glued onto the transparent container on her right hand. She ignore the searing pain on her behind and also on her ankle, but she couldn't care less. She had the cake in her possession.

"Aha! I got it!" She cheered, raising the container into the air with triumph.

"Got what exactly cadet?"

_Busted...,_ Anna internally winced. She heard a silent gasp from Mulan who had faced the person blocking their escape route, Anna's face reddened and she refused to turn around.

"What have you got there in your hands-"

"Elsa- I mean Colour Sergeant Winterbourne, I can explain..." the raven haired girl stood straight, and took a step back from the blonde's icy eyes.

_Argh! I was so close from getting away with it, if it wasn't for that meddling Wait Elsa!? Oh no no no no no! Of all the people in the world..._ she took a deep breath and faced the blonde beauty. It's clear that the girl before her had just woken up, she was still clad in a loose ice blue top and extremely short shorts that took Anna's sheer will power to tear her eyes away. Her eyes made their way to her facial features. Her face was stern and serious, her eyes had a darker colour to them and from the bags under her eyes, she was clearly disrupted from her beauty sleep.

_Not that she needed any_, she smirked to herself.

But it was nothing compared to her hair. Her blonde mane was still in a single braid, her bangs were down and there were the little loose strand of hair that made her look... oh so sexy.

_Even her bed hair looks good,_ she gulped.

"Excuse me, m-my what?" The blonde girl took a step back, obviously quite uncomfortable with Anna's 'statement'.

The strawberry blonde's ears went bright red and she averted her eyes to the floor, once again.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say that-Not like your hair isn't nice or anything, in fact its perfect! It makes me jealous about how my hair looks like and wow your is like 'Wow!'-" She was caught off from the cough's beside her. She slowly raised her head and faced the now slightly pink Elsa in front of her.

_I think I scared her or something_, she bit her lip, trying to avoid another word vomit.

"L-like I said b-before," she reached for her pale neck and cleared her throat, trying her best to keep herself from blushing. "Whats that you got there Ann-Cadet." She gestured at the container still tightly clutched on Anna's hand.

"O-oh this? I-it's just chocolate cake," she opened the container and popped the lid out. She pushed it towards Elsa and her senses were bombarded by the sweet aroma.

_Wait did she just 'hummm'? Huh I guess she likes it too,_ she pulled her arm away from the blonde but stopped when something soft and cold gripped her arm tightly, but eventually softened.

"Hand it over, I can't have cadets eating my leftover birthday cake," a smile slowly crept to the blonde's face, while Mulan's features were masked in confusion due to the sudden change in the Ice Queen's mood.

"Oh! Its yours? I'm so sorry, I didn't know when you birthday was- I mean since I'm not a stalker or anything-" _Socially autistic... Just shut up now Anna-_ "And you like chocolate cake too? This is dark chocolate am I right, and wow it smells so good, can't I at least have a bite- unless you don't want to share or anything- oh gods, you must think I'm crazy..."

"I love crazy..." A faint whisper escaped Elsa's throat, barely registering in Anna's ears.

Judging from Anna's wide teal eyes, Elsa quickly shot her hand to her mouth and a deep blush crept on both girls faces. It stayed like this for what seemed like hours. You could literally cut the tension with a knife. A sweat trickled down Anna's back and her breathing became staggered. She was pretty sure she wasnt meant to hear that.

"Ahem... Well the bell rang about 15 minutes ago and we need to get dressed, If you don't mind we will be excusing ourselves." Mulan dragged the un-moving Anna outside the pantry by the collar of her neck, and proceeded to drag her up that way. There was a dull hum of noise behind every door as cadets prepared to get changed for breakfast. Soon the two met the familiar posters that covered Mulan's side of the room, and the older girl threw the stunned Anna onto her bed.

"Alright, speak."

"Huh? What-"

"Whats with you and Ice Queen? I'm pretty sure she shown us about 5 or 6 different emotions that did NOT involve just being serious." Anna quickly grabbed her uniform from the wardrobe and began to strip herself off her night-gown.

"Her name is Elsa, NOT Ice Queen." She retorted, and made a grab for her trousers and belt. "And like I said- Oooofff! Too tight!- Oh um maybe since I'm soooo adorable, she couldn't resist my irresistable Anna charms," She made another puppy dog face but eventually made contact with a rather foul-smelling shirt.

"Ack- What was that-"

"Hmph, By adorable you meant adorkable right?" smirked the raven haired girl.

Anna yanked the offending shirt from her face and threw it as far as possible, then stuck her tongue at the girl. Eventually both girls were dressed and made their way to the breakfast hall.

* * *

"The lass did what?!" A dribble of water escaped the redhead's rosy lips. The blonde man beside them roared in laughter, both audience clutching their sides.

"Yeah and she was like 'Even her bed hair looked good' and Elsa was like 'WTF'! Anna's gay levels were off the charts!- OW!" Anna looked away and whistled innocently. "As I was saying this girl really has a thing for the Ice Queen,"

The whole group, besides Anna, had abandoned their breakfast and had taken special interests with Anna's morning antics. The younger girl stabbed away at her unrecognizable sunny side up egg, while muttering words under her breath.

"So let me get this straight, You managed to get the Ice Queen to express emotion?" The blonde rugged man pointed a clumpy finger at Anna.

"Yeah... So what's the big deal?" muttered Anna, she shrugged her shoulders and the stare Kristoff was giving her.

"You got the Ice Queen, who is Elsa daughter of Mr. Buzz-cut -as you like to say it-who had been giving us the cold shoulder since we even got here, to express emotion?!" He waved his hands frantically in the air.

"Well lass to us that is a major first, maybe you can get her out of her 'Ice Palace' and be more of a human being for once," the red head took a bite off her toast, "I sometimes feel sorry for the girl you know? Normally she's been cooped up in her room, missing out on things-"

"She clearly didn't miss out on Carrot head's little performance," snickered Kristoff.

"I told you I hate that name! Ugh! Anyways what the plan then?" Anna questioned, but immediately regretted it after the sudden glint in Merida's eyes.

"Hmmmmmm, you'll see... For the meanwhile, Mulan can you quickly talk Anna through the basic commands?" Merida suggested, fearing for the mess Anna could get herself in if she didn't know what to do.

"Sure thing!" Mulan pulled out a roll of paper from her pockets and unrolled them, spreading it out in front of Anna who had already begun to space out.

_This is going to be a loooonnngg breakfast..._ She slumped her head down, wishing that she could get out of here and see a certain blue-eyed girl.

* * *

After breakfast, Anna felt like she was going to explode. Each step took all of her sheer will power and she terribly regretting for getting seconds, and also thirds. Heck! She was so hungry she offered to finish Mulan and Merida's meals. But it did nothing to douse her craving for the chocolate cake...

_I was so close to eating that cake, if only Elsa took her time coming down to the crime scene,_ She walked with her trio and made their way towards base. The whole camp was beginning to bathe in the sunlight, and the air smelled like fresh-cut grass. It was almost filled with people once again, however Anna couldn't find the one person she wanted to see.

"Fall in!"

Once again, each platoon was in formation and everyone was silent again. But this time Anna found herself in the front ranks, with their colour sergeant standing right in front of her. The blonde girl had her hair in a neat bun and she could see that her uniform was ironed recently. Her face no longer had bags under her eyes and if Anna looked closer enough, she could make out a tiny spec of chocolate on the corner of the pale girl's mouth.

_I guess she ate the chocolate,_ she smiled to herself.

"Parade!"

She drove her hands downwards behind her along with the company.

"Parade- Atten-Shun!"

Anna did the simple maneuver, slightly relieved that Mulan talked her through it during breakfast, despite having zoned out several times.

"Parade on open order, right dress!"

She racked her brains and tried to remember what the front row does. She took a step forwards and brought her right arm to her sides, in a 90 degree angle, then looked to the right.

"Eyes front,"

_Okay, that one was easier than last time,_ she muttered under her breath

"Parade stand at ease!"

The whole company brought their arms down and behind their back, waiting for the last command.

"Stand easy"

Anna drew a sigh of relief, happy that she didn't make a fool of herself in front of Elsa. She adjusted her self a little, trying be a little more comfortable, _Ahhhhhhh how do they do it! I can't feel my arms,_ but to no avail she let her hands rest on her behind again. She heard a faint chuckle from somewhere in front of her. Teal eyes met icy blue ones and quickly they broke contact, a slight blush crawling on pale and tanned skin.

"Today you will be spending some time with you platoons. Your NCO's will spend today and only today, reminding you of the basics for those who forgot," A thin scrawny man began to pace in the front row while he went on with today's announcements. "Officer's including myself will be walking by, making sure that you are very productive with today since the field leader combined course will be upon you soon. NCO's prepare for the register." The NCO's marched towards the Officer's in an orderly fashion, and came back with a paper in hand.

Elsa marched back with Olaf by her right side and brought the paper in front of her.

"When I say your name, come to the 'shun and say 'Colour Sergeant'" Her eyes never left the paper in front of her. Anna gulped and was nervous to hear her name from Elsa's pink lips. She watched the blonde girl lick her lips before saying the names and Anna unconsciously bit her lip at the sight.

_Control your raging hormones,_ she nagged herself.

"Bjorgman,"

"Colour Sergeant," A loud stomp followed.

Already the strawberry blonde girl had drifted into Anna-land and began to openly ogle at the goddess before her. She liked the way Elsa would give the cadets a silent nod of acknowledgement and would again lick her lips. She also paid attention to the way she would twirl the pen in between her fingers every few names, and the way she looked so confident made her look... very attractive.

She couldn't care less if Commander Winterbourne talked to her about how her uniform being messy or anything else, she would still have her eyes glued on this gorgeous woman in front of her. Anna took note of how her uniform seemed a little tight on her, so tight that she could clearly see the older girl's curves from where she was standing.

_Woah there Anna, calm down your not a hormonic teenager anymore... Remember your 18 now_, she reminded herself. _But it doesn't mean I can't openly stare at her right?_

"Cadet Summersall, can you even hear me?" Questioned the blonde.

_Hmmmm I like the way she says my name,_ A dumbfounded smile grew on her face.

"I Don't think she can hear you," stage whispered Olaf.

Elsa tried again. "Cadet Summersall ?"

_I can get used to this,_ She hummed to herself.

"Does she even remember her name?" Olaf's dark brown eyes scanned the whole platoon, looking for someone who could look like a 'Summersall'.

"Psssst Anna, its you," whispered a raven haired girl behind her.

"Huh? What- Oh Umm Colour Sergeant!," She said a little too loud for Elsa's liking.

The blonde girl almost jumped out of her skin along with Olaf. Anna could feel eyes on her once again.

_So much for not making a fool of yourself,_ she slumped her head again and groaned.

"Sergeant Olvirson, take this back to Officer Weselton, we are all here and accounted for," The dark-haired boy smiled at Elsa before taking the paper and walking off. "Now make your way to the outside of Arnem and fall in once you get there." An endless sound of boots moving against the ground surrounded Anna, who quickly turned on her heels and followed the rest of her platoon.

"She's spritely isn't she?" Olaf had returned and was watching Elsa looking at the strawberry blonde girl running at the back of the line. "I bet she's the warmest person ever," A grin grew on both sergeant's faces.

"Come on Olaf, let's go before they wreak havoc,"

* * *

Once the platoon reached the outside courts of Arnem, they quickly formed up and Anna was once again in the front. They stood there waiting quietly as the two pairs of boots trudging on the ground grew louder.

"We will be splitting you up into 3 sections, your NCO's will remind you of the basics and we will do a full platoon drill later on." announced the pale man.

"Section 1 will be with Lance Corporal Kai and Corporal Menzel," A small stubby man and a pale dark-haired woman marched in front of the platoon. A rustle on people walked towards them and all marched towards a far corner in the court.

"Section 2 will be with Lance Corporal Gerda and Corporal Pascal," A woman with a slightly bigger figure than Corporal Menzel and a thin man with jet black hair and green highlights took their cadets and marched to the other side.

_That mean's I'm in section 3 with Merida_, she sighed in relief.

"Now that leaves us with Section 3, who will be with Lance Corporal DunBroch and Corporal Ryder," A familiar red-head and a handsome brunette man with a smirk, took the rest of the cadets and ushered them into the closet corner to Elsa.

"Alright wee lassies, I'm Lance Corporal DunBroch-"

"And I'm Corporal Ryder, but you can call me Flynn," he winked at the girl's in his section, a chorus of sigh's followed.

Merida rolled her eyes at Flynn's infamous 'smoulder'. "So today we will be doing some drills, first some basic commands then some marching alright?" She looked at the faces in her section. "Any questions?"

"When do we see the hot Colour Sergeant again?" Joked the rugged blonde man while nudging Anna on the arm.

"Can we switch Kristoff out for someone else? Preferably Mulan?" whined Anna while crossing her arms and pouting.

"Blondie will be making her way here after she checks up on the others first. And no cadet, I'm afraid we are all stuck with him too," Flynn waved a dismissal hand at Kristoff who was just about to open his mouth to protest.

Anna began to laugh at Flynn's comment but a pair of warm blue eyes looking her way caught her attention.

_She's watching you Anna, don't screw this up_. She didn't notice that the laughter had died down, everyone had stiffened and no one spoke a word.

"Section!"

They all drove their hands down behind their back besides Anna who was still looking at Elsa.

"Cadet Summersall, too slow." Everyone brought their arms back up again, "Section!" This time Anna followed, her eyes and ears ready for the next command... Well as ready as she'll ever be.

The following commands involved turning on the spot, a skill that required co-ordination; something Anna doesn't have. Every mistake she made was pointed out by her Corporals, whether she couldn't tell her left from her right, or she was just too slow.

"Lass you're hopeless at this, step out and let me teach you a few things," Merida dismissed Anna from the section and pulled her out into some open space while the rest of her section continued the turning drills. "A trick I used to do was to always have something small in my right hand, like a piece of grass, so when I hear the command I know which one is my left or right," She bent down and grabbed a piece of grass. "Here give it a go,"

Anna took the pice of freshly cut grass in her right hand and prepared herself for the command.

"Cadet, right turn!"

Immediately she turned to her right with ease, What do you know? It works! Her face lit up and she was getting pretty psyched up.

"Anna focus! Cadet, left turn!"

"Hey look, I'm doing it!"

"Cadet, About turn!"

Anna felt the grass in her right hand and turned 180 degrees to her right, her eyes glittering with excitement. Merida gave her a thumbs up before bringing her back into the rest of the section, but Anna stopped in her tracks when she saw Elsa approaching her section, her hips making a small sway with every step she took. She gulped audiblely. The red-head turned around to find Anna frozen and decided to haul her towards the others.

"You're really hopeless you know?" joked Merida quietly in Anna's ear, which was turning into an deep shade of red as Elsa finally approached them.

"Uniform inspection, Ryder you check the back row, DunBroch the second and..." She took a quick look at Anna, who was standing right at the front row. "I'll do the front," She walked towards the first cadet, who was totally ogling at Elsa who was only step away from him.

_Woah there buddy, stop ogling at her like she's fresh meat. Only I get to ogle at her,_ she death glared the boy.

She took a quick scan starting from his hat but stopped when she reached his boots. "It needs a little bit more of polishing, otherwise you fine." She said the same thing to every one of the cadets but Anna noticed that as the blonde drew closer to her, she began to stutter and her words were short.

_Oh gods, why? why must you do this to me?,_ cried Anna internally.

"So Cadet Summersall, let see your uniform," She looked at Anna TOS hat, already there was a problem, the younger girl had put it the wrong way round. She gently took off Anna's hat. Her fingers softly brushing the strawberry blonde locks for a second before turning it around the right way. She felt Elsa's fingers twitch at the familiar contact, her breath hitched to her throat, which she cleared afterwards. Elsa continued to scan her uniform, her eyes eventually stopping on Anna's chest.

_Jeeze, Is it getting hot in here? I think I'm going to pass out if she keeps this up,_ Elsa cold fingers reached for Anna's messy collar and neatly flattened it out, making contact with her heated skin; Anna's knees almost gave in at the sensation.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god, calm down Anna!, _she had turned into an embarrassing shade of red and she was close to hyperventilating.

"Overall, your uniform needs a bit of ironing... but your boots are fine," The blonde unconsciously bit her lip after recalling the contact she had with Anna. She quickly turned to face the rest of the section, "As you were..." And with that she continued to walk to her spot where she could keep a look out for the rest of the sections.

Anna had a permanent smile on her face. Elsa's touch had such an effect to her, it was a feeling that she only thought having ecstasy or some other drug would give her, not like she took some before. She watched Elsa walk away, pretty sure the sway in her hips have doubled and that there was something different with her confidence. She sighed at the sight of the blonde goddess.

_She really is beautiful isn't she, I mean she's perfect! The way she talks and walks- And those hips!- Man don't get me started on that!-_

"Hey Anna?" the fiery red-head nudged her out of her day-dream.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to play possum?"

* * *

**I'm sorry this took a while, been really busy lately but all that matters is that this chapter is done! I really appreciate the reviews, follows and faves. I have been taking them into account and will be making a few adjustment :) Anyways hope you liked this :)**

**-1stMateShipper**


	5. Do You Want To Play Possum? Part-2

**Atten-Shun! My Symphony Soldiers, We have finally reached 100+ follows! YAY, you guys are the best :) Once again, thanks for the reviews, I've been doing some tweeking on chapters every now and then. And Apologies for the late update, busy with school and exams. :(**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters.**

* * *

**Anna Summersall POV,**

_20 minutes left until lunch break..._

_"_Alright you wee one playing possum is simple, but first make sure you're in the front ranks," The red-head looked Anna straight in the eyes, making sure she understood it all. "Once Elsa gets the whole platoon to march, you play dead but long enough that _only_ our platoon notice it."

"And you're sure that will get Elsa's attention?" questioned Anna, practically buzzing with anticipation.

"Well there's only one way to find out," She replied mischievously. She brought back Anna to the section and continued to do some more turning drills then eventually a bit of marching, another skill that involved timings and co-ordination.

_This really isn't working for me at all,_ she thought to herself. She could hear the timings 'Left, Right' loud and clear, but couldn't get her feet to co-operate, causing her to almost trip everytime. _If I keep this up, playing possum will be a piece of cake_. Her tongue had begun to stick out from the corner of her mouth, her eyebrows were scrunched and a bead of sweat began to trickle from her freckled face.

"Section, Halt!" ordered the handsome brunette man.

The sudden order had caused Anna to lose her train of thought, she tripped on her own foot and came crashing down on whoever was in front of her. She yelped once she made contact with a muscular back and found her face near a pool of dirty blonde hair.

"Are you switching teams again Carrot Head?" jested Kristoff, "I know I'm attractive and all but ever heard of personal space?" Anna had turned into a deep shade of scarlet.

"You stinker," she muttered into his uniform. After hoisting herself away from Kristoff, she could feel her corporals staring at her as if she was the most uncoordinated person in the world.

"Cadet you really are something you know?" laughed Ryder, offering a hand to Anna who refused.

"I'm fine, I just had something in my eye-" She pouted. Before she could say anything else Elsa's beautiful voice echoed throughout the outside courts of Arnem.

"Arnem, Fall in!" A rush of cadets quickly jogged towards the centre, while Anna made a B-line to the front ranks, being the nearest to Elsa. She could feel the adrenaline rushing in her. She knew she was born ready to play possum.

Elsa stood there, hands on those gorgeous hips, tapping her feet impatiently for the other few. "Any time now..." Her tone was icy and automotive once again causing the last few to sprint towards her. "I hope that paid off, now we are doing a FULL platoon marching session," Icy blue eyes hovered over the platoon. The intensity pouring out of the blue orbs made Anna want to run leg it all the way back home.

_Jeez, I don't think I wanna play possum anymore,_ She gulped.

"Sergeant Olvrison If you may..." She drew her full attention to the dark-haired boy beside her, who then addressed the whole platoon.

"Platoon!" Looks of utter disbelief spread throughout the group, even Elsa stifled a laugh.

_Oh my god, his voice..._ Anna couldn't help but let puff of air escape her lips. Olaf Olvirson had quite a special feature about him, his voice does not match his physical features. His voice was an octave higher than you'd think and it had such a rambunctious tone; he is a very animated character.

"Platoon Atten-shun!"

_I- I can't! Its- Oh my god!_ Anna was on the birk of laughter. She noticed that she wasnt the only one, he turned to her side and saw Kristoff whose face had gone red, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Platoon, to the right, quick march!" We all shifted to our right and began to walk in the beat.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right, left!"

_So far so good- hey!_ Someone had stepped on the back of her heel. She quickly turned her head and found Merida looking at her then Elsa, who was walking behind the platoon. _Oh yeah! Okay Anna come on! You were born ready! _

"Left, right, left, right, left, right, left!"

_But what if she finds it not funny? What if she thinks I'm immature and scold me? _Anna began to panic, she didn't want Elsa to go all Mr Buzz-cut on her.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right, left!"

_Okay maybe I shouldn't do it anymore- Wait Anna you're not a coward, you are NOT backing down! You are going to do this! Yeah I feel pumped! _She looked at her feet with intensity, _okay all you have to do Mr Righty is to trip over Mr lefty and voila! You're a dead possum!_

"Woah!" And with a loud thud, Anna fell face first onto her face, legs sprawled everywhere and her bun in a mess.

"Left, right- Cadet are you okay?!" Olaf rushed towards Anna's side, he turned her around, making sure that she was breathing and placed his stubby cold hands on her forehead. Immediately the whole platoon crowded her, Merida, Kristoff and Mulan at the back with a sly grin on their face.

"She's doing pretty well don't ya think?" Merida nudged Mulan who offered a laugh in return.

"Yeah Anna's a born natural," The raven haired girl eyed the scenario in front of her, Olaf and been pampering the 'unconscious girl' and a lot of murmuring had occurred.

"Just how long is she going to keep that up?" Kristoff questioned Merida, a smile slowly creeping on his handsome features.

"Until Elsa sees her like this-"

"Speaking of Elsa..." Kristoff turned behind him, the blonde girl no where in sight. "Where is she?"

* * *

**Elsa Winterbourne POV**

Pale hands rummaged around the Arnem cupboards, her eyes darting around the old cabinets looking for the Medical Kit. She had seen Anna faint mere seconds ago, and immediately she made a run for the Medical Bag, which was somewhere in the cabinets. _Oh Anna why did you have to pass out, you make my life so much harder._

_Oh now the girl admits it, _scoffed the voice inside her head.

_Shut up, she's still my cadet and it's my job to make sure she's fine, _Her hands find a white bag with a red plus on its front- _Aha! Be strong Anna, help is on the way! _She burst through the doors and came rushing into the scene, a flock of people from Arnem surrounding her.

* * *

**Anna Summersall POV,**

"Oh _Elsa!_ I see you have the Medical Bag, I think she might have had a heat stroke or something," Olaf motioned to Anna. _Woah hang on a minute- Medical Bag?!_ Elsa hand hovered over Anna's forehead. She quickly tucked in a rebellious piece of molten copper hair before placing her cool palm over her now burning forehead.

_OH MY GOD- SHE'S-SHE'S TOUCHING MY FOREHEAD WITH HER SOFT DELICATE FINGERS THAT... UMMMFFFF! I CAN GET USED TO THIS. Woah is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Oh Jeeze, I can't breathe, its- its- too much!_ Anna held her breath while savouring the feeling of Elsa's cool hands against her burning forehead.

"She's burning up," muttered Elsa. Wide panic striken eyes flashed through Merida, Mulan and Kristoff.

"I think she looks fine!" Offered the three, they looked at Anna who was still playing possum. Anna had to wake up now!

_Yes Elsa does look fine doesn't she? She's so close I could just kiss her right in front of everyone-_

"She's not responding," Olaf put his hand over her chest; nothing. "I don't think she's breathing Elsa,"

_It's because She took my breath away Olaf, _Anna was still holding her breath unconsciously.

"Here Olaf, get the nurse and I'll do CPR on her," _Woah- wait what?!_ "Everyone you are dismissed for lunch, regroup outside of Arnem in about an hour!"

_No-no-no-no! I don't know whether I should be happy or- MFfffffffffff! _Cold lips pressed onto my warm ones as she began to huff air into me, breaking contact every once in a while to pump my chest, then puffing air back into Anna again, this time with a smirk.

_Her hand- its- its near my- Oh god..._ Anna slyly opened her right eye and saw how dangerously close Elsa's hand was to her bust. _That's it I'm going to pass out! It's really getting really hot in here! Whew! And her mouth- on my mouth- she tastes like chocolate... Its. TOO. MUCH! _

"I think she's breathing again, I'm going to take her to the nurses office just to make sure she's alright." _Woah Is Elsa... BLUSHING?!_ "Olaf get them back out here and do some more drills," Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's small waist and carried her bridal style to the nurses office.

_Wow, deja vu much._ Anna could feel Elsa's strong muscles straining to carry the her and she could see that her face was still a tad bit red. Soon they came face to face with the nurses office which had a small door. Elsa began to shuffle herself and Anna through the door, causing Anna's fingers to delicately brush over Elsa's collar-bone. The blonde jerked at the action and caused Anna to hit her head on the door frame.

"Ouch!-"

"Is everything alright Elsa?" A lady who looked well into her mid 40s approached the two and lead them onto a white bed. Elsa carefully dropped Anna and the lady quickly ran to her side. "What happened to her?"

"She passed out during drills and she has a concussion," _Yeah thanks to you Elsa. _

"Alright, I'll just give her some paracetamol after she wakes up and check up on that concussion of hers. Hopefully it wont be too bad," She flashed Elsa a smile and placed a hand on Anna's forehead. "She's a bit warm, I'll get her something for that too."

"Thank you Gerda."

"Any time sweetie." Gerda darted off to her office and began to rummage around the cupboards.

"Anna you can wake up now..." Ohhhhh busted, Anna sheepishly opened her eyes and looked at Elsa, who was tapping her fingers on the side of the bed. "What were you thinking scaring me like that? I thought you were seriously hurt," Worried blue eyes looked at me. _Wow she generally cared for me, now I feel bad. VERY bad._

"I'm sorry it was all Merida's idea-"

"I'm going to kill her. She's just like her younger brother at times-sorry carry on."

"Well all I kinda wanted was just your attention, and the kiss was a bonus by the way which made it so worth it!" She beamed.

Elsa brought a hand to her mouth and laughed. "You're such a goof ball Anna," she was laughing hard now, "Oh and I totally meant to do CPR,"

her voice had suddenly taken a change in tone, the words lingered in Anna's ear and she tried to retain herself from jumping on the blonde girl. Anna badly wanted to kiss her senseless but the nurses office isn't exactly the best place to do it.

"Ummmm huh-what? Elsa do you hear yourself?!" Her eyes were wide and she drove herself away from her.

"Just teasing Anna," she smiled, but it quickly faltered, her blue orbs were fixated at the figure outside of Arnem. She gripped the white bed sheets before realising them with a sigh. "I should go-"

"No! Please stay here with me," Way to sound needy Anna... "You know just incase I-"

"Didn't you hear me cadet? You are to remain here until further notice." She sighed, her back still to the strawberry blonde girl. "Thats an order."

"Yes mam," The younger whispered quietly distraught. Heavy footsteps echoed around the room, rustles of paper softly scrunching in the background.

* * *

**Elsa Winterbourne POV,**

"Ahhhh Sergeant Winterbourne, how lovely of you to finally join us, however Its seems that you are lacking a platoon," A man with a stick like figure and a rather unattractive nose, tapped his feet onto the ground impatiently. "Care to explain?"

"Cadet Summersall passed out during drills-"

"And somehow that meant dismissing your platoon without my permission?" Despite his sickly thin figure, he held a menacing glare at Elsa, causing her to almost whimper. Almost.

"Apologies Colonel Weselton, It will never happen again sir." She had her mask on again, unaltered by anything.

"I hope you can keep to your word Sergeant, we have high hopes for you." Elsa saluted him once before Colonel Weselton turned his back and marched towards a certain auburn haired Sergeant from Lendor surrounded by his platoon, looking smug about the situation.

"I bet it was that two-faced Hans Sutherland who ratted us to Weaseltown," A fiery haired and equally tempered girl marched towards Elsa. "He was always an ass kisser-"

"DunBroch, watch your tongue." Elsa chastised, followed by a meek apology. Merida was about to go back inside but was halted by Elsa. "Don't think I didn't know about that plan of yours Merida," The red-head winced.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hahaha that plan? I promise it won't happen ever again, I swear on my brothers lives"

"I want you to run around Arnem." Elsa commanded, her eyes firm on the red heads frightened ones.

"B-But-"

"Twenty times around before we regroup in about-," She looked at the grandfather clock in Arnem. "Twenty-seven minutes,"

"Thats crazy!"

"Twenty-six minutes left," The red-head quickly shut her mouth and ran, she heard a couple of curses under the Scottish girl's breath but couldn't care less. She found a picnic table beside Arnem and sat down, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

_Oh when will poor Elsa ever learn that Anna will ruin this all for the both of us, taunted the voice._

"Shut up-"

_Denial is the first step dear, you know you can't have both right? _

"I know but I don't know what to do..."

_It's an easy answer Elsa, who came first?_

"Father,"

_There, you have your answer-_

"Oh Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, talking to yourself again?" A shadow slowly crept towards the blonde and she forced her self to look at intruder.

"What do you want Sutherland?" She rose from her seat, hands clutched tightly on her sides, and stiffened her body. She eyed the auburn man from head to toe. He was fairly built and slender, with emerald eyes; almost like a snake. He had his arms crossed and he wore that trade mark smirk of his, as if he got away with murder. Another figure appeared behind him-actually more like sauntered- and placed her thin, long fingers on his shoulder to prop herself up. A girl with a defined hour-glass figure and long, slick brunette hair stood beside him, one hand on her hips. Her eyes appeared to look purple from Elsa's angle.

"We just came to check up on you," Quipped the brunette girl innocently, however her eyes said otherwise.

"Oh really now?" Elsa raised her eyebrows and straightened her shoulders, giving her the appearance of being taller.

"You've been... distracted lately Elsa, what's gotten into you?" His voice was full of concern, but to Elsa it was covered in poison.

"Thats none of your business-"

"Isn't 'Big mouth' in your platoon?" _They don't mean..._

"Anna?"

"Anna," Hans let the name roll in his tongue, she could tell he liked the sound of it. Elsa clutched her fists harder to the point it was shaking.

"Oh look Hans, little miss perfect is shaking!" She walked closer to the blonde, the girl's breath on Elsa's ear. "Can't handle her Elsa? Is she too much for you? We saw the fear in your eyes when she passed out. It looked as if you really cared for her-"

"Enough Vanessa, leave the both of us alone," Vanessa pulled away from me and looked pissed at Hans. "I want to discuss... something with her." She threw him a glance before walking back to Lendor and calling out the cadets for some drills.

"Are you looking forward to the house party this weekend? Or is the Ice queen going to ice-olate herself in her little ice palace again?" He laughed at his own joke but Elsa still kept her stance. _He is just trying to provoke me again, it's just the usual routine._ In return the blue-eyed girl turned around and headed inside Arnem until his next question threw her off.

"I bet Anna's going to be there, and just to remind you the theme is wild, _wild_, west," _Thats it._ She quickly turned around and made a lunge for him, causing him to fall back and the girl straddling him. Her forearm was pressed against his throat, temporarily choking him. "If I remember how these parties went, there was almost a little too much... skin." He choked the last bit out as she drove her forearm deeper, his face beginning to turn a deep scarlet.

"Keep talking and I will cut your tongue out you snake-"

"I bet she will look mighty fine in tight shorts, she'll look soooo fuckable-Argh!" A fist to his face ended his trail of thought. Cadets never really learned much about hand to hand combat here, they thought it promoted violence however that didn't stop Elsa's uncle from teaching her anyways.

"Whoops my hand slipped," She deadpanned.

"You bitch!" He raised his knee and kicked the girl from behind, it threw her off and he managed to get up. A trickle of blood was dripping down his nose. She rose up but flinched from the pain on her back, but it was worth it. She stanced myself, both fist out and my feet one behind another, it was a fighting stance Uncle Kai taught her. Hans assumed a similar position. A crowd of people began appear around them, murmuring and frightened. No one wanted to pull the two apart, they were all to scared. Hans was the first to attack, he lunged towards the smaller girl and threw a fist towards her left face, she sidestepped before kicking him square on his right shin, causing him to topple over. The murmurs stopped. A few clouds of dust surrounded Hans, staining his uniform before he got back up again. A slight limp to his stance, Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little. She didn't want to do any more harm so she began to walk away, the crowd parted like the sea as is she was Moses.

"You're going to pay for that Ice Queen!" His face contorted in anger and pain, he lunged from behind. He was going for a right hook to the face but failed. Using his weight against him, she wrapped her right arm around his 'right hook' arm, her left arm stretched across his shoulder, and kicked him hard on behind his left leg. He flew a great distance before landing with a great thud. There were footsteps behind Elsa and everyone hushed.

"Get back up from that Sutherland!" She challenged. He stayed down, his face covered in fear, however he wasn't looking at the blonde. He was looking behind her. Elsa turned around and came face to face with a towering man. His face covered with age and scars, his white blonde hair was shinning in the sunlight.

"Commanding Officer Winterbourne I was just-"

"The _both_ of you, report to my office," His voice was stern, It was the kind that would chill you to your bone. She could see the disappointment in his eyes while he looked at the scene. No one moved. "Now."

"Yes sir," immediately she took a step towards his office, however she realised Sutherland was still on the ground. _Come on Elsa, just leave him and go to his office, just take another step- I can't do it, my actions caused this. _She walked towards his shrivelled form, offered a hand but it was swatted away.

"I don't need your pity," He spat. He hoisted himself up, grunting and breathing heavily, before limping to the Commander's Office. She trailed behind him.

"For the rest of you, resume with your drills, there is nothing to see here anymore." Everyone scurried to their platoons, whispering once Winterbourne was out of ear shot. Questions were being fired in every direction.

"Did you see the way she kicked him?"

"He deserved it,"

"She was that angry?"

"Whats going to happen to them?"

* * *

**Anna Summersall POV,**

Gerda had let Anna out earlier than expected, well with a little convincing from Mulan and Kristoff. They headed towards Arnem however a group of cadets had gathered around outside Arnem, varying from different platoons. They were all watching intently at something, hush whispers were exchanged and looks of panic were thrown. Apparently this too had peaked her friends interests, and soon they were jogging towards the scene.

"Whats with all the commotion?" Kristoff asked a ginger haired boy, supposedly Hercules from Entistion.

"Hans said something which threw Elsa off and well now their-" There was a loud thud, clouds of dust piled around the ground. _Woah wait are they fighting?!  
_

The teal eyed girl quickly snaked around the crowd, not caring when Mulan or Kristoff were trying to hoist her back, away from the fighting. Then she saw him. The auburn man rose from his feet, she could see he was limping, his eyes fixated on Elsa.

_Elsa! Oh no! What am I going to do! It looks like he could kill her any second now! Why isn't anyone doing anything_.

She looked around. And that's when the strawberry blonde girl realised that everyone was afraid, not of Hans but of Elsa. The blonde stood there, she had blood on her left fist, Anna looked at Hans and saw the blood on his nose. She was stupefied, she clearly didn't expect cool, calm and collected Elsa to do this, much less draw blood-

_wait is she laughing? Okay I'm a little frightened._

Elsa turned around, facing the cadets, and began to walk towards them. They parted, making her a path away from the scene.

"You're going to pay for that Ice Queen!" The man screamed. He lunged towards Elsa from behind and Anna closed her eyes. Another thud.

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead_, She repeated this in her head several times before seeing the auburn boy on the ground. Again.

"Hans Sutherland just doesn't know when to give up," Muttered a brunette girl beside her. Anna saw the sergeant symbol on her uniform and remembered her from the morning they introduced them. _I think her name was Belle Brooks, _she recalled.

"Is anyone going to stop them?" Anna asked her, worry in her tone. At that moment, everyone became silent, Hans ragged breathing floating in the background. A sickly white blonde hair caught everyone's attention and immediately regretted being here.

"Well Commander Winterbourne is here," Belle whispered quietly "We should go. Now." Anna nodded at her and made their way out of the crowd, which was soon dispelled. Questions bombarded the campus and Anna couldn't help but listen it to some conversations.

"So who started it?"

"It was Elsa who threw the punch," _No Elsa wouldn't do that unless she was provoked._

"But Hans said something about I dunno the party this weekend," _A party? I wasn't aware of this,_ "and someone called 'Anna'" She froze.

"Who the heck is Anna?"

"I don't know but It got to Elsa and well, the rest is history."

The conversation ended there and she saw Hans limping away, followed by Elsa. She looked really dismayed...

"I wouldn't blame her," Mulan quipped in, _Did I just say that out loud? Argh Anna even at a time like this you're still a blabber mouth_, "That was her father back there, I would be scared out of my skin if I were her,"

"Come on Carrot Top, we should get back," Ushered Kristoff towards the line that had already formed. It seems that Olaf was in charge for the meanwhile.

She took one last glance at Elsa, she didn't know what she was currently feeling. Scared? Guilt? Pity? Happiness? Anna didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that she wanted to be there by her side.

* * *

**Wow! That took a while, really sorry for the late updates. Exams are coming and I'm kinda freaking out at the moment! Anyways thanks as always with the reviews, follows and faves and I'm sorry for the sudden dark turn into the story. If you couldn't tell, I would clearly advise to NEVER play possum. It seems Anna and I had to learn the hard way- although Anna seemed to have enjoyed it! Oh and I just made some corrections here like the 3rd person and 1st person problem I had. Thanks Jeku for pointing that out :) **

**-1st-Mate-Shipper**


End file.
